Christmas Surprises
by Sharpay
Summary: Troypay & Ryella! Sharpay & Ryan left to NYU a year ago and the gang hasn't seen them since. Troy, Gabi & Chad go to NY to surprise them. R&R please! Important Author's Note Added!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! This is a Christmas Type story that I just made. I hope everyone likes it and I'll be updating again ASAP. The pairings will be Troypay, Ryella, Chaylor, Jelsei and Zeke/OC. If you don't like Troypay & Ryella... I don't think you want to read this... anyways, thanks for your time and I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

**Christmas Surprises.**

_**Sharpay & Ryan**_

"I can't believe Christmas is going to be here in 3 days!" A Blonde, about 5'3" told her brother as they walked down busy streets of New York City. Everything was lit up for Christmas, and most things covered in snow or ice. It was really a beautiful sight at night.

"I know, I mean… I haven't even finished my Christmas shopping yet!" The Blonde boy, next to her, said.

"Ryan!" The girl exclaimed, giggling a bit, "Why'd you put it off until the last minute… again?"

"Sharpay!" Ryan said, in an equal tone as the Blonde Girl, "You usually put your shopping off until last minute too!"

"Well… That's not my fault; I mean we've had so much work at NYU… It's hard not to!" Sharpay said, brushing some of the newly fallen snow off her fancy, black, winter coat.

Ryan simply nodded, "That's true.." he paused, "Say, why don't we grab our drinks at Starbucks then head to the Toy store to see what all we can find for gifts?"  
Sharpay smiled, "That's the best Idea you've had all day! Come on let's go!" She began to run down the snow-covered side walk, even though she was wearing black, high-heeled dress boots, she could still go fast.

"Wait up!" Ryan yelled after his sister, quickly running after her. They continued to run until they reached Starbucks. Sharpay pulled open the door and stepped in to the warm building.

"Okay, you want the usual, right?" Ryan asked, following his sister in to the building. She nodded. "Okay, I'll order, you get the table"  
"Kay!" Sharpay ran off to a booth in the back as Ryan went to order.

_**Troy, Gabi & Chad**_

"Troy! It's freezing here!" A Brunette Girl complained as She, Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth walked down the cold and snowy streets of New York City.

"Yeah!" Chad agreed, pushing a few snowflakes off his arm in a bored fashion, "By the way, what are we doing in New York City again?"

"When we asked Mrs. Evans where Sharpay and Ryan were… she said New York University… So considering we haven't seen then since a year ago... we came to surprise them!" Troy explained, with a sigh, "And Right now we're Christmas shopping"  
"Wait…" Chad said, thinking over what Troy had said, "You mean you drug me across Country to find Sharpay & Ryan…. Even though we have no idea where they live at up here!"

"Uh… Well… I…" Troy started, knowing that Chad was half right, "You said you would come!"

"Well… That's because you said Taylor was up here visiting Kelsei, Sharpay and Ryan!" Chad argued.

"Aww…. You guys are so sweet! Coming all the way across Country to see the girls you love!" Gabriella said, laughing a bit. "Troy, we had no idea you loved Sharpay like that! And Chad, You're so obvious!" she smiled.

"I don't like Sharpay like that!" Troy argued, "She's just one of my best friends!"  
"Sure…" Chad said, smirking, "Just admit it Dude"

"Guys, I do not like Sharpay like that" Troy insisted.

"Whatever you say, dude… But we all know you do!" Chad said. Gabi just smiled as Troy glared at Chad.

"Chad, Let's quit embarrassing Troy and go get some Coffee or something" Gabriella said, glancing at the map in her hands, "Starbucks in right around the corner"  
"Yeah… Coffee sounds good" Troy nodded, glad that Gabriella had changed the topic.

"Fine… But this isn't the last you'll hear about it… Lover boy!" Chad said, smirking. Troy stopped and made a snow ball, aiming it at Chad's head. "Dude… Keep that thing away from me!" Chad said, spotting the snowball. He took off running down the street, Troy running after him.

"Guys! Turn left!" Gabriella shouted, as she ran after the boys. They quickly did so and ran down the block past the Starbucks. Gabriella stopped at the Starbucks, laughing as Troy managed to Hit Chad in the back of the head with the snowball.

A few moments later Troy came jogging back, laughing, "Sorry I couldn't resist" Chad walked back to.

"Troy's mean!" He whined, his hand on his head.

"You asked for it" Gabriella said, laughing at the two, "Now come on, let's go in and warm up!" Chad and Troy nodded then the three went in to Starbucks.

As Gabriella, Troy and Chad walked in to the Starbucks, Ryan grabbed the two drinks –one hot chocolate and one French Vanilla Cappuccino- and then went to the booth in the back of the room Sharpay was at. As Ryan sat down Sharpay grabbed the French Vanilla Cappuccino and began to sip it. Ryan smiled as he took a sip of his hot chocolate. "So…" Sharpay started, setting her drink on the table as she took off her coat. Under her coat she had on a glittery pink tank top and some fancy jeans. "What do you want for Christmas?"

Ryan shrugged. "I don't know…"  
"Come on there has to be something!"  
"Well… I would like to see our friends again…" Ryan said slowly, with a shrug. Sharpay simply nodded.

"It'd be nice to see them… but they're like 2000 miles away…." She sighed as her mind went off to day dreaming about a certain basketball player. They sat in silence drinking their drinks for awhile after that.

After getting their drinks –3 hot chocolates- Gabi, Troy and Chad went off to a booth in the back of the room. It was right next to Sharpay and Ryan's booth. 'What do you want for Christmas?' They heard Sharpay asked as they sat down.

"Funny… that sounds a lot like Sharpay…." Troy said in a low voice as he gestured to the booth behind him. Gabi and Chad nodded. 'I don't know…' "And that sounds like Ryan!" Gabriella said, a bit excitedly... She was whispering though.

'Come on there has to be something' came Sharpay's voice again. 'Well… I would like to see our friends again' 'It'd be nice to see them but they're like 2000 miles away…'

"Isn't Alberque like 2000 miles away?" Troy whispered, Chad shrugged and Gabi nodded as she thought it over.

"Ohmigosh, Guys! That is Sharpay and Ryan!" Gabi whispered, catching a gimps of Sharpay's face as she starred out the window daydreaming.

"Then should we say Hi?" Chad whispered.

"I thought we wanted it to be a surprise…" Gabi whispered slowly.

"We do… Which is why we're not going to say anything…" Troy said a smile forming on his lips, "We're following them, and then surprise them on Christmas Eve"  
"So we're gonna be…" Gabriella started, but Chad cut her off.

"Spies!"

"Exactly…" Troy said.

* * *

_I know, Not the best chapter Ever, but bear with me. I'll update soon... depending on the reveiws amout. R&R please! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank You so much for all your wonderful reviews! Thanks to: _**Angel of The Stars****socceroxzgrl****Mac'squeaky****actingalexis13****TheFabMax****Tyranistique-xx**_, & _**AngelEyes2332**_. You're reviews ment so much! Please Keep reviewing & As promised, Chapter 2 is here!_

* * *

**Christmas Surprises  
**_Last time:_

After getting their drinks –3 hot chocolates- Gabi, Troy and Chad went off to a booth in the back of the room. It was right next to Sharpay and Ryan's booth. 'What do you want for Christmas?' They heard Sharpay asked as they sat down.

"Funny… that sounds a lot like Sharpay…." Troy said in a low voice as he gestured to the booth behind him. Gabi and Chad nodded. 'I don't know…' "And that sounds like Ryan!" Gabriella said, a bit excitedly... She was whispering though.

'Come on there has to be something' came Sharpay's voice again. 'Well… I would like to see our friends again' 'It'd be nice to see them but they're like 2000 miles away…'

"Isn't Alberque like 2000 miles away?" Troy whispered, Chad shrugged and Gabi nodded as she thought it over.

"Ohmigosh, Guys! That is Sharpay and Ryan!" Gabi whispered, catching a gimps of Sharpay's face as she starred out the window daydreaming.

"Then should we say Hi?" Chad whispered.

"I thought we wanted it to be a surprise…" Gabi whispered slowly.

"We do… Which is why we're not going to say anything…" Troy said a smile forming on his lips, "We're following them, and then surprise them on Christmas Eve"  
"So we're gonna be…" Gabriella started, but Chad cut her off.

"Spies!"

"Exactly…" Troy said.

**  
**

**Chapter 2**

"So… Uh… Dude, how are we pulling this off?" Chad asked, after a moment of silence. They could here Sharpay and Ryan talking quietly at the next table over.

"Well… we'll just have to carefully follow them and maybe they won't recognize us…" Troy said after a minute of thinking it over.

Gabriella and Chad nodded as they seen Sharpay and Ryan stand up, Sharpay putting back on her coat and Ryan walking towards the door. Sharpay ran off after him and within moments the two were out in the snow storm, "Come on Troy…" Gabi said, sliding out of the booth. Troy followed and Chad got out two.

"The E twins have left the building…." Chad said, holding his hand up to his mouth as if he was talking in to a walkie-talkie –like a police-. Troy and Gabriella rolled their eyes then the three went out in the snow storm which had gotten worse.

_**Sharpay & Ryan**_

Sharpay and Ryan were sitting in silence for a couple minutes both day dreaming about something/someone. However, their silence was broken when they finished their drinks. "So… Uh… Ready to go?" Ryan asked, setting his cup down. Sharpay nodded, "Okay… Let's go then…" Ryan stood up and walked toward the door. Sharpay also stood up, putting her coat back on then running after Ryan.

Outside, the wind was picking up and snow was blowing all around. The temperature had probably dropped a few degrees with wind chill. "It's freezing!" Sharpay complained, as the wind blew her hair all around.

Ryan nodded, pulling his hood up, "Tell me about it!" he said as they walked down the street.

_**Gabi, Troy & Chad**_

A few moments later Gabi, Chad, and Troy came out of Starbucks. "Gosh it's cold…" Troy muttered under his breath as Gabriella pulled her hood up and Chad rammed his hands deeper in to his pockets.

"Yeah…" They both muttered, pretty much frozen, "So… uh… Which way did the E twins go?" Chad added, glancing both directions down the street. Troy shrugged, to cold to look for them as Gabriella pointed down the street.

"That's them…" she said, walking ahead of the two boys. They followed Sharpay and Ryan, several feet back, all the way to the toy store 3 blocks down. After Sharpay and Ryan went inside Gabriella turned to the boys, "Are we going in? Or would you rather stay out here?" By the time she finished the second question Chad pushed her out of the way of the door and ran in to the toy store. "Guess we go in then…" Gabriella muttered, slowly pushing open the door. Troy nodded and followed her in.

The Toy store was warm and filled with Children and their parents looking at various objects. It smelled of Ginger bread, like someone had been baking cookies in the store. By the time Gabi and Troy walked in the door, Chad had disappeared somewhere, so had Sharpay and Ryan. Gabriella looked around, spotting a beautifully decorated Christmas tree and someone as a Santa Clause sitting in the chair next to the tree. A line of a few kids extended from him and Chad was in that line of kids. "What do you want for Christmas?" They heard the Santa say as they walked over towards him. The Little boy that was on his lap replied with an answer of… some type of remote-control car from what Gabi could tell. Santa said something and the little boy nodded, hopping off his lap and running over to his mom. Chad was next in line, "Hello!" Santa said, he seemed to be looking past Chad for something else. After he seen no one or anything was with Chad he turned to Chad, "Can I uh… Help you?" He asked, giving Chad a confused look. He was, after all, the only 20 year old boy in that line.

"Of Course! I'm here to see you!" Chad replied with a grinned. Gabriella and Troy were standing next to the door as they heard this. Gabriella hit her head with her palm, not believing that Chad had actually gotten in to that line. Didn't he realize that he was the only twenty year old boy in that line…? Or anywhere with in the area of that line?

"Okay then?" Santa said slowly, "Uh…. What would you like for Christmas?"

'_A Brain' _Troy told himself in his mind as he watched Chad, also not believing that he had got in that line. '_I wish I had my camera…'_ he added.

"Oh that's easy!" Chad began to ramble on about the huge list of things he wanted for Christmas. A Few minutes later when it seemed like the list never ended he quit Ranting.

"Very nice…. See what happens…" Santa mumbled, "Merry Christmas!" he added, and then ushered Chad away as the little girl behind Chad ran up to the Santa. Chad looked around for a moment after being ushered away, "Now what?"  
"Uh… Let's not visit any more Santa's…" Troy muttered, with a yawn.

"Guys… Let's Find the 'E twins' and leave…" Gabriella said, using air quotes on 'E twins'. The boys nodded.

"Meet at this Christmas tree in 10 minutes…." Troy muttered. Then the 3 split up, looking for Sharpay and Ryan.

_**Sharpay & Ryan**_

Several minutes before Sharpay and Ryan had split up, deciding to meet at the Christmas tree in the front of the store about an hour later. So currently the two were on different sides of the store. Let's start with what Sharpay was doing.

Sharpay was currently standing in the isle of legos and trucks and things that boys would play with as she yacked on her cell phone with her best friend at NYU (besides Ryan & Kelsei of course!). "I'm telling you Katie, All they have here is junk! There is absolutely nothing Ryan would like here!"  
_"Sharp, C'mon you know as well as I know that Ryan will love whatever you give him! Just get him a fancy hat or something!"_ The voice over the phone said.

Sharpay sighed, "Maybe you're right Katie…" she paused, "But Toy stores don't sell hats…"_  
"Then go to a hat store with out Ryan later!"_ Katie said, _"Look Sharp, I'll go with you if I have too… What time are Ryan's voice lessons?"_  
"2… mine are at 3…" Sharpay replied.

"_Let's go at 2 then… I'll meet you at two… in front of Macy's, Kay?"_  
"Kay… Bye Katie…"  
_"Bye Sharp!"_ The two girls hung up and Sharpay sighed, turning on her heel to go look at other things.

Meanwhile Ryan was in the front of the store talking to the guy behind the counter. "Are you sure it doesn't come in pink?" Ryan asked, gesturing to some object on the self.

"Yes sir, for the last time I am positive that that item does not come in pink…" The man said, clearly annoyed. It appeared that Ryan had asked quite a few times already.

"Are you posi—" Ryan started but the man cut him off.

"Yes, Yes! Now either you want it or not?" The man was still annoyed as he looked at Ryan.

"I guess…" Ryan muttered, taking out his gold credit card, he handed it to the man and the man swapped it, handing Ryan an item in a bag and his credit card.

"Have a good Holiday…" the man muttered and Ryan nodded turning on his heel to find Sharpay.

* * *

_I know, not that exciting yet, but I had to start from something. It'll get better. Please continue to R&R. The more reviews the faster I update! Thanks For Reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for Reading everyone! I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter! Here's the next Chapter, but first I'd like to thank my reviewers!_

_**nikpik: **Thanks, I'm glad you like it! _

_**zashleyalways: **As you wish! Here's the next chapter!_

_**actingalexis13: **Ryan bugs the guy countless times about it coming in pink because he was looking for a gift for Sharpay. And Yes, Chad sees Santa! ) It seemed so Chad like to put it in there! Anyways, Here's the next chapter!_

_**TheFabMax: **Yep! I mentioned you! I just did it again too! ) Anyways, glad you like this story! Here's the next Chapter._

_** Tryanistique-xx: **Lol! I can't do the hat, but I can do the next chapter! Infact, here it is!_

_**Angel Of The Stars: **Here Ya are, The Next Chapter! And Yes, It will get better!_

_Thank you all for reviewing!  
_

* * *

**Christmas Surprises.**

_Last Time:_

_Meanwhile Ryan was in the front of the store talking to the guy behind the counter. "Are you sure it doesn't come in pink?" Ryan asked, gesturing to some object on the self._

_"Yes sir, for the last time I am positive that that item does not come in pink…" The man said, clearly annoyed. It appeared that Ryan had asked quite a few times already._

_"Are you posi—" Ryan started but the man cut him off._

_"Yes, Yes! Now either you want it or not?" The man was still annoyed as he looked at Ryan._

_"I guess…" Ryan muttered, taking out his gold credit card, he handed it to the man and the man swapped it, handing Ryan an item in a bag and his credit card._

_"Have a good Holiday…" the man muttered and Ryan nodded turning on his heel to find Sharpay._

**Chapter 3**

_**Gabs & Troy**_

"Any Luck?" Gabriella asked, as she and Troy stood next to the Christmas tree at the front of the toy store.

"Nope…. You think Chad had any luck?" Troy asked, shaking his head.

"I don't know…" Gabriella started, pausing, "By the way… where is Chad?" Troy shrugged. "Great, Now we have to look for the 'E twins' and Chad" Gabriella said with a sigh.

"Let's let Chad find us…" Troy muttered, sitting on the window sill. "If we're lucky he's found Sharpay or Ryan…"

Gabriella nodded, "Okay… Good plan…" she let out a small sigh and sat on the window sill next to Troy, hoping Chad would turn up soon.

_**Chad**_

Chad was walking through an isle of little cars and things rather then meeting Troy and Gabriella up front like he was supposed to. Infact, he had totally forgot about meeting them up front, so right now he was being his normal self and messing around with random Toys. He was on his way to the isle with silly string and things in it when he collided with a blonde girl and the two ended up on the ground. "Watch it!" The girl exclaimed, after hitting the ground she glared at Chad, before examining her nails to make sure she didn't break them.

"Sorry…." Chad muttered, standing up and offering his hand to the girl. She took his hand, after seeing her nails were fine, and pulled herself up. They both froze though after they recognized each other.

"Danforth?" the blonde asked after a moment.

Chad nodded, "I prefer Chad… but yeah…"  
"Sorry…" Sharpay muttered, looking down at her shoes.

"It's fine" Chad said, shrugging, "Anyways… What are you doing up here?" he asked, trying to sound totally surprised to see her.

"I go to New York University…" Sharpay said, looking back up at Chad, "I think the real question is what are _you _doing up here? You don't go to NYU…"  
"I uh…" Chad started, searching his mind for an excuse, "My… my Grandparents!" he paused, "Yeah, my grandparents… they live up here… They sent me to uh... town to get some stuff and uh… I kinda got distracted…."

"You haven't changed a bit!" Sharpay said, giggling a bit, she smiled though.

"You've changed a lot, though!" Chad said, realizing that Sharpay was a lot nicer to him then she had been in High school.

"Yeah…I umm… I have…" Sharpay nodded, with a sheepish smile, "Let's just leave it at that…"  
Chad nodded, "Right… So where's Ryan?"  
"Oh... uh… he's around here somewhere…" Sharpay said, looking around the isles near her. "We're suppose to meet by that big Christmas tree up front in about 15 minutes…" she paused, "If you want to talk to him you can come with me? Or do you have to get back on track with your grandparents?"

"Uh… I should probably get back on Track…" Chad said, giving the blonde a smile, "I mean Grandma can get pretty mean if she doesn't have her tea…"  
Sharpay nodded, "Nice talking too ya…"  
"Back at'cha" Chad said, pulling Sharpay in to a hug. After the two broke apart Chad remembered his whole point of coming in the store. "Oh, Sharpay!" He called, to the Blonde who was now on her way down the isle. She turned, "We really should get together while I'm in town… ya know for Christmas or something?"  
Sharpay nodded, walking back over to him, "Do you have you're cell with you?" Chad nodded, pulling it out of his pocket and giving it to her. She began to type in something, "Here's my number… call me sometime and I'll give you my address…." She smiled and began walking off.

"Thanks…" Chad said quietly, "Oh! Sharpay, One more thing!" Sharpay turned around once again, "Happy Holidays!"

She smiled, "Happy Holidays, Chad" then she walked off for real this time. Chad just kind of watched her for a moment before realizing she was going to the tree where he was suppose to meet Troy and Gabi about 15 minutes ago. He quickly flipped his cell back to his contacts page and dialed Troy's number, hoping Sharpay wasn't there yet.

_**Troy & Gabs**_

"Troy, we've been waiting for 15 minutes… Are you sure we shouldn't go look for him?" Gabriella complained, completely bored. Yes, they had really been waiting for Chad about 15 minutes now, and even Troy was bored.

"If he doesn't show up in the next 5 minutes all call him. Alright, Gabs?" Gabriella sighed, but nodded. About a moment later Troy's cell phone began to ring. "Hang on…" he muttered, reaching in his pocket and grabbing his cell phone out, "Hello?"  
_"Dude, It's Chad… I ran in to Sharpay and she thinks I'm here visiting my grandparents…" _The Voice said, _"Oh and Ryan and her are meeting up at the Christmas tree any minute now… She should be there soon…"_

"Chad! Where have you been?" Troy asked, not really paying attention to Chad's story.

"_Dude, Seriously… If we plan to surprise Sharpay. You and Gabs need to move like now!" _Chad insisted.

Troy sighed, "Fine…." He muttered on to the phone.

"_Great! Now hurry! The E twins should be coming!" _And with that Chad hung up. Troy slowly hung up his phone then slid of the window sill. "C'mon Gabs, Chad says Sharpay and Ryan are meeting here in a few minutes…" Gabriella gave him a confused look, "Don't ask… just come on" Gabriella nodded and the two walked over to another isle.

Sure enough, about 5 minutes later Sharpay came walking over to the tree. And a few minutes after that, so did Ryan. Then they were off out the door.

After they were safely out the door in to the snow storm, again, Chad came walking out, looking for Gabi and Troy. They walked out of the isle and Chad began to explain his story. "Kay… So I was walking and collided with someone… and that was Sharpay… so we talked for a while and I –"  
"You didn't tell her did you?" Gabriella butted in.

"No! She thinks that I'm here visiting my Grandparents who sent me in to town for tea and I got distracted!" Chad said.

"So she doesn't know about us being here?" Troy asked.

"Nope…" Chad said, pausing, "Oh! But I did get her phone number! I'm supposed to call her later for her address."

"That's a start…" Troy said, pushing open the door as they walked outside.

"Are we still following them?" Gabriella asked, following Troy down the sidewalk. Chad was right beside her.

"Let's not…" Chad muttered, "I mean she said to call and she'd give me the address…"  
"Good point. Let's head back to the hotel and warm up" Gabi said and Troy nodded. Then the three-some walked off down the street in the opposite way of Ryan and Sharpay. Prepared to kick back and relax.

* * *

_Okay, So There's the Chapter! Now Please R & R!_

_Thanks!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for the wait! Thanks for the reviews!_

**zashleyalways**: _Thanks for reviewing! Here's the next Chapter!_

**nikpik**: _Thanks for the Suggestion! I tried to do that a little in this Chapter! I'll try to do that in future Chapters too! Thanks for reviewing & I'm glad you like it!_

**TheFabMax**:_ Cool! I'm glad you like this story & Congrats on the thing with your choir! Here's the next update! Thanks for reveiwing!  
_**Chel08**: _I'm glad! Thanks for reveiwing!_

**Angel Of The Stars**_: Sorry It didn't have any Ryan or Sharpay! I hope this Chapter makes up for it! Thanks for reveiwing!_

_Thank You all for reviewing and now... On with the story!_

* * *

**Christmas Surprises.**

_Last Time:_

_Sure enough, about 5 minutes later Sharpay came walking over to the tree. And a few minutes after that, so did Ryan. Then they were off out the door._

_After they were safely out the door in to the snow storm, again, Chad came walking out, looking for Gabi and Troy. They walked out of the isle and Chad began to explain his story. "Kay… So I was walking and collided with someone… and that was Sharpay… so we talked for a while and I –"  
"You didn't tell her did you?" Gabriella butted in._

_"No! She thinks that I'm here visiting my Grandparents who sent me in to town for tea and I got distracted!" Chad said._

_"So she doesn't know about us being here?" Troy asked._

_"Nope…" Chad said, pausing, "Oh! But I did get her phone number! I'm supposed to call her later for her address."_

_"That's a start…" Troy said, pushing open the door as they walked outside._

_"Are we still following them?" Gabriella asked, following Troy down the sidewalk. Chad was right beside her._

_"Let's not…" Chad muttered, "I mean she said to call and she'd give me the address…"  
"Good point. Let's head back to the hotel and warm up" Gabi said and Troy nodded. Then the three-some walked off down the street in the opposite way of Ryan and Sharpay. Prepared to kick back and relax._

**Chapter 4**

_**Sharpay & Ryan**_

Sharpay and Ryan had left the Toy store about 5 minutes ago and neither had said anything since. They were both enjoying the cold, snowy, weather as they walked back toward their house (There parents had bought it for them when they got enrolled at NYU). Finally, though, Sharpay said something, "I seen Danforth—I mean Chad, at the Toy store…"

"Really?" Ryan asked, surprised that Chad was in New York City, "Why was he here?"  
"Grandparents. He came to visit them for the holidays…" Sharpay replied, pausing, "But you know what the weird thing was?"  
"What?"  
"When I asked him why he was here… he stuttered… it took him awhile to reply…" Sharpay said.

"That's kind of odd…" Ryan said. "Wait… I thought back in High School he said his grandparents lived with him?"  
Sharpay nodded, "My point exactly… It's like he didn't want me to know the whole story…" Ryan nodded, "And then after I left… I heard him call someone on his cell telling them something about 'Not wanting to ruin the surprise'…."

"That's odd…" Ryan said. He had to agree, what wasn't there to agree to?

"I know…" Sharpay nodded, "But he's supposed to call later…" They turned the corner and walked down the street a bit further before reaching their house. There were a few lights in side signaling that Kelsei was home.

"Well… Invite him over or something…" Ryan suggested, before sticking his key in the key whole and pushing the door open. Music from their piano inside came drifting out the door. It was Kelsei's new composition.

"That'd make it obvious though…" Sharpay muttered, stepping toward the door.

"We'll talk later…" Ryan said as the two walked in the door, taking off their coats and shoes and putting them in the hallway closet. Then they walked toward the music room (Or sitting room, whichever you want to call it) where the piano was. Sharpay sat down on the couch next to her cream colored Maltipoo, Blondie. Blondie was asleep on the couch and didn't notice Sharpay sit down so Sharpay scooped up her dog, sitting her on her lap and began to pet her as she listened to Kelsei play. They weren't really sure if Kelsei had heard them come in.

Ryan on the other hand, sat down on an armchair next to the couch, picking up one of the many magazines sitting on the table next to him. '_Kels sounds really good!' _He thought as he flipped through the magazine, paying more attention to Kelsei then to it.

After a moment or two Kelsei's song ended and she closed the piano lid, standing up. She slowly turned around and then noticed Sharpay and Ryan. "Guys, you're home!" She said with a smile. The twins couldn't tell rather it was a surprised, happy, or relived expression.

"Hey Kels!" Ryan smiled throwing the magazine down on the table and stood up, giving Kelsei a hug.

Sharpay also stood up, smiling at the girl as she walked over, still holding Blondie. Blondie was now awake, though. "Hey Kelsei! Nice song!" Ryan nodded, as if to agree as Sharpay gave Kelsei a small hug.

"Thanks!" Kelsei said, still smiling as she gave Blondie a pat on the head, "How'd your trip to town go?"  
"Good!" Ryan and Sharpay said in unison, "Infact we even seen Chad there!" Sharpay added.

"Chad? As in Chad Danforth?" Kelsei asked, Sharpay nodded. _'Wow, who would've thought that Chad was here?' _Kelsei added in her mind. "Wow!"

"I know, but there was something fishy about it…. Like there was something he was hiding…" Sharpay said, as Blondie barked as if to agree.

"Well… Maybe you should investigate?" Kelsei suggested, walking towards the kitchen, the twins followed.

Sharpay nodded, "I'll do it after dinner…" She sat Blondie down on the kitchen floor, "By the way… What is for dinner?"  
Ryan and Kelsei laughed a bit, "It's your turn to cook, Sharpay!" Kelsei said, smiling.

"It is?" Sharpay asked, without giving them time to answer, "Oh yeah… Thursdays are _my_ nights to cook…" Kelsei and Ryan laughed again.

"Don't worry Shar, I'll just order Pizza" Ryan said, grabbing the phone off the hook and a phone book.

"Thanks Ry! Call me when it gets here!" Sharpay smiled then ran off up stairs to her bed room, Blondie followed her and Kelsei smiled, going back to the music room. Ryan just smiled, dialing the number for the pizza place.

_**Chad, Gabs & Troy**_

"Are we there yet?" Chad asked yet again. He was either to lazy to see for himself that they were indeed at the hotel and almost to the elevator or he just liked asking the question.

"Yes Chad. Now quit asking that stupid question…." Troy replied as they reached the elevator and the trio got in. Gabi pushed the buttons for their floor then the doors closed taking them to their floor.

"_Someone's_ a little cranky!" Chad muttered, leaning against the wall as he waited for the elevator to stop. Troy just glared as the doors opened and Gabriella hurried out, followed by Chad then himself.

They walked to their apartment and Troy unlocked it. "Finally!" Chad exclaimed, plopping down on to the couch after pushing past Troy. Gabriella rolled her eyes as she headed towards the small kitchen. "Gabs, call room service! I'm starving!" Chad whined.

Troy rolled his eyes this time as he sat down on an armchair and turned the TV on, going threw the Channels, "Why don't you do it Chad?"  
"Because I gotta…. Gotta…" Chad thought for a second, "Call Sharpay!" he nodded as if to confirm that then got up, running off to his and Troy's bedroom.

"Weird?" Gabi muttered after Chad left, Troy nodded.

"Totally."

Gabi smiled, "Well… I guess I'll call room service then…"

"Thanks Gabs" Troy said, Gabriella simply nodded then grabbed the phone, walking out of the room. Troy sighed, _'This is Going to be a long evening!'_

* * *

_Not the best Chapter ever, I know. But If anyone has any Questions/Suggestions please let me know!  
Thanks for reading! And remember to Review!  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I know it's been a few days since my last update... and It'll be a few more before the next one._

_If anyone has any Comments/Suggestions/Ideas please put them in the review or PM to me! Thanks for you're time and once again... My dog, Roxie, just died today and It'll be awhile before I update again._

_Thanks to: _

**Carito06 **

**Tryanistique-xx **

**TheFabMax **

**zashleyalways **

**Angel of the Starz **

_You guys are the best! I'll update after I get over the death of Roxie (My Dog) and get done with my band concert._

_Please R & R. And I'd appearicate(sp?) Ideas for the next chapter._

_Thanks Again and I hope you like this Chapter!_

* * *

**  
**

**Christmas Surprises.**

**Chapter 5**

_**Sharpay, Kelsei & Ryan**_

Sharpay was lying upside down reading a magazine when her pink cell phone began to ring. She slowly set the magazine down and grabbed the cell off her bedside table _'Unknown Caller' _the caller ID read. She studied the number for a second before picking it up. "Hello?"  
"Sharpay?" The voice on the other line asked. It was clearly a guy's voice.

"Maybe… Who's this?" Sharpay asked as she picked back up her magazine with her free hand.

"Chad" the voice replied.

"Oh. Hey!" She said, flipping through the magazine.

"Hey. Uh… What's up?"

"The sky!" Sharpay joked, Chad laughed a little.

"Good one. But not what I meant"

"Oh… Anyways! You called for my address?" Sharpay asked, changing the subject.

"Yep!" Chad nodded, although he knew Sharpay couldn't see him. There was a muffled voice in the background right after that, _"Troy! Tell Gabs that I want the usual!" _She heard Chad say a bit distant. There was another muffled voice, _"I meant what I had last night!"_ There was another muffled voice, and then it was quiet.

"Did I just here you say Troy?" Sharpay asked, becoming even more suspicious then she already was.

"Uh…. No?" Chad's voice was a bit uneasy and unsure sounding.

"That's odd… 'Cause I could've swore I heard you say _'Troy, tell Gabs that I want the usual'_" Sharpay paused, not giving him a chance to respond, "Speaking of which isn't Gabs what you used to call Gabriella?"

"Well… I uh… umm…" Chad was stumped, now what was he suppose to do?

"Well Chad, is there something you'd like to tell me?" Sharpay asked, she was enjoying the position she was in at the moment. She smiled to herself as she waited for a response.  
"uh… Yeah!" Chad said, quickly searching his mind for something to tell her, "There is…"  
"Well?"  
"Uh… My Cousins are here and… and we were ordering food…. My one cousins' name is Gabriella… and my grandpa's name is Troy and uh… Yeah…." Chad said, "What a coincidence, hun?"  
"Chad. You're the worst lair in the history of lying!" Sharpay said, with a laugh, "And if I didn't know how hard it must've been for you to come up with that lie… then I'd question you further…" she paused, for effect, "But just so you know… this is not the last you will here of this subject!" Thinking over what she said, she decided it was time to get to the point of the call, "Anyways, You want my address or not?"  
"Sure!" Chad said, relived that she changed the subject, "Let me get a piece of paper and a pen…" Sharpay heard the phone being sat down and then she assumed Chad ran off. A few minutes later Chad came back. "Okay, now give me the address slowly…"  
"Kay… It's 6505 East Broadway, New York…" Sharpay said slowly so Chad could understand.

"Okay… I'll be over within the next couple days…" Chad said, after he finished writing the address.

"Okay…"  
"Oh and Sharpay…."  
"Yes?"  
"I wasn't lying about the cousins…"

"Whatever you say…" Sharpay muttered, "Anyways, Talk To ya later!"  
"See Ya" Sharpay and Chad both hung up and then Sharpay sighed, '_I'm going to figure out what Chad's hiding!' _

Sharpay quickly went over to her closet and grabbed one of her purses. She threw her cell phone, compact mirror and a few other things in it then ran down stairs, ready to get to the bottom of this.

_**Chad, Troy & Gabs**_

After hanging up with Sharpay Chad threw his cell down on the dresser, "What'd I do to get in this mess…" he muttered to himself, knowing that Sharpay was suspicious. He sighed as Troy opened the door. "Troy's going to hate me for this…" he added, not knowing that Troy was standing in the door way.

"Troy's going to hate you for what?" Troy asked, causing Chad to jump.

"N-nothing…" Chad stammered as Troy plopped down on the bed next to Chad's.

"I know it's something… So either tell me now or I'll find out the hard way…" Troy smirked, as his suspicion began to rise.

"Fine… but first promise you won't kill me!" Chad demanded, holding out his hand.

"I promise…" Troy said, shaking Chad's hand, "Now tell me… Why is Troy going to hate you?"  
"Oh, that's easy… because Sharpay is extremely suspicious because my Grandpa Troy and My Grandma… Along with my cousin Gabriella who I call Gabs… All just so happen to live in New York City…" Chad started, but Troy cut him off.

"Why do I have to be the Grandpa?" he questioned, missing the point.

"Because…" Chad muttered, "Anyways, Sharpay even declared me '_The Worst Liar in the History of Lying_'" He used air quotes to describe the title.

Troy simply shrugged, "She's telling the Truth!" Chad glared as he flung a pillow at Troy's head. Troy quickly moved.

"What was that for!" Troy asked. Chad opened his mouth to Reply but gabi interrupted him.  
"Guys, Room service is here!" she shouted and then Chad and Troy took off, ready to eat.

_**Shar, Ryan & Kelsei**_

Sharpay was just reaching for the door knob when Kelsei came around the corner. "Where are you going Shar?" she asked, causing Sharpay to jump.

"Well… I _was _going to Danforth's house…" Sharpay started.

"You know where Chad lives?" Kelsei asked, a bit surprised.

"No… I was just going to call every Danforth in the phone book until I found the right number…" Sharpay smiled sheepishly as Kelsei laughed.

"C'mon Shar, Maybe he isn't lying…."  
"Kels, He's the worst lair in the history or Lying…"  
"Well… Maybe there's just something that he doesn't want you to know…"  
"Like?"  
"I don't know… A surprise?"  
Sharpay sighed, "I suppose you're right…" she paused, "I'll give him 'til the 24th to come clean… after that I'm going over there!"  
Kelsei sighed, "Fine Shar, do as you wish… Now come on! Ryan's waiting with the Pizza in the kitchen!" Sharpay nodded and the two walked off to the kitchen to join Ryan at the table.

* * *

_Ideas for the next Chapter anyone?_

_Thanks for Reading now please Review!  
_Ashley


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey Guys! Thanks for the Reviews! Sorry for the lack of Updates..._

_This Story is going to be Finished by New Years... I intended Christmas... but then I got busy!_

_Hope Everyone Had a Great Christmas!_

**TheFabMax**

**zashleyalways**

**Tryanistique-xx**

**char**

**Tammii92**

_Thanks Guys!_

* * *

**Christmas Surprises.**

**Chapter 6**

_**Sharpay**_

"_Beep… Beep… Beep… Be—" _Sharpay slammed her fist down on top of her pink alarm clock. She groggily lifted her head out of her pillow, sleep still evident in her eyes, "5 o'clock already…" she muttered, letting her head fall back in to the pillow. Today was December 22nd… only 2 days until she was to put all her gifts under the tree. Today she was getting up early so she could hurry downtown to get Ryan, Kelsei and a few other people some gifts.

Sharpay groggily climbed out of bed and swung open the doors to her deluxe closet. She stepped in and a few moments later came back out carrying a pink t-shirt with 'Drama Queen' written across the front and a pair of jeans with glitter all over them. She went in to her bathroom to change, and then put on some make-up. She quickly grabbed a belt, put it on, and then grabbed her purse and ran downstairs.

Blondie followed her down the stairs, obviously wanting to go with Sharpay. So Sharpay grabbed Blondie's pink, rhinestone collar and put it on her, then grabbed her matching leash. She slid on her boots and coat and then grabbed a breakfast bar and ran out the door –with Blondie-, ready for another day of shopping.

_**Troy**_

Troy woke up to the sunrise at about 6 o'clock. He slowly climbed out of bed and slid on some clothes, careful not to wake up Chad who was snoring peacefully on the bed next to his. Troy grabbed his coat and cell phone and sneaked out the door. It was pretty easy though considering Gabi was still taking her morning Shower.

_**Sharpay**_

"For 6 AM there sure is a lot of people in here!" Sharpay muttered to Blondie who simply looked at her as they walked through the busy isles of Macy's. Kate –her friend- had called and said she couldn't make it when Sharpay was on her way to town, so it was just Blondie and Sharpay in the busy isles of Macy's.

Sharpay sighed as she reached what she was looking for, hats. She skimmed the Isle of them and Blondie just followed her, confused, "Too Pink… Too Black… Too white… Ryan has it… Has it…" Sharpay continued to mumble to herself as she went through the isles. "This Is Hopeless!" She finally declared, frustrated after about 5-10 minutes. "Come on Blondie, let's get out of here!"

They left Macy's and continued towards a music store –Sharpay's Favorite Music store-. _'They should at least have something to get Kelsei…' _Sharpay thought, pushing the door open to be greeted by a warm rush of air. "At least there isn't as many people in _here_…" Sharpay muttered, walking up to the counter. There was a younger boy working behind the counter and about 3 other people in the store, other then that it was deserted.

"Ms. Evans! What a nice surprise!" The boy behind the counter said, walking over to her, "What might I get for you today?"  
"Hey Luke." Sharpay said, giving him a small smile. "Um… What all music do you have for the piano?"  
"What level? Hard? Easy? Medium?" Luke asked, turning towards his laptop and typing something in.

"Uh…. Some sort of expert like level…" Sharpay replied, Luke nodded. "Thanks, I'll be back up in a few, Come on Blondie!" She walked back towards the CD's and there was another boy in the isle, looking at the same type of music as her. He looked to be about her age too.

The boy and Sharpay reached for the same CD, both instantly yanking back and glancing at each other. "Sorry…" Sharpay muttered, the boy nodded.

"My Fault…" he stated, giving her a boyish grin. Sharpay gave him a smile then something clicked…

"Troy?" She asked, recognizing his grin.

"Sharpay?" He asked, she nodded, giving him a smile. She forgot about Blondie for a moment and dropped the lead rope, rapping her arms around his neck. He grinned again, "How've you been?"  
"Pretty Good… But even better now that I've seen you!" She grinned as he hugged her back.

"Ditto!" They broke apart after a moment, both still grinning.

"I knew it!" Sharpay stated after a moment, her grin growing.

"Knew what?" Troy asked, a bit confused.

"I knew that Danforth was lying!" Sharpay said, still grinning. "I knew there was something he didn't want me to find out!"  
Troy chuckled, "You honestly haven't changed, have you?"  
Sharpay shrugged, "Chad said I've Changed, but I guess it's all in how you look at it!"  
Troy smiled, "Well… It's great to see you again! What all do you need yet? Maybe we could shop together…"  
"That'd be great!" Sharpay said, pausing, "I just need a few more gifts then I'm done though…"  
"Same here!" Troy said, nodding as he grabbed the CD off the shelf, "I believe you wanted this…"

Sharpay took it, "Thanks."  
"No Prob." Troy grabbed another one then grabbed her head, leading her up front.

"Luke!" Sharpay yelled, seeing the boy wasn't there. Luke immediately came around the corner.

"Yes Ms. Evans?"  
"I'm ready to check out… Do you have the music?" Sharpay asked, setting her CD down on the counter.

"Indeed I do…" Luke took out some folders from behind the counter and set them in front of her, "Any of these catch your eye?"  
Sharpay skimmed through them, "I'll take them all…"  
"Very well…" Luke began to scan all of Sharpay's stuff, then told her the total as she took out her credit card and handed it to her, "Oh and Ms. Evans?"  
"Yes?" Sharpay asked, slipping the card back in to her purse.

"Have a great Holiday!"  
"Back at'cha!" She smiled and stepped aside so Troy could check out.

Troy finished a little later and they grabbed there bags, heading towards the door. As they were almost out Sharpay reilised something, "Ohmigosh! I almost left Blondie!" She threw her bags in to Troy's arm and ran back in to the store after Blondie.

"Who's Blondie?" Troy muttered to himself after taking Sharpay's bags. He waited by the door for her to come back and a few minutes later she came back carrying her Maltipoo.

"Found her!" She said, smiling as she stepped out the door. Troy followed.

"I didn't know you had a dog…"  
"Daddy bought her for me for my birthday two years ago!" Sharpay said, bending over to set Blondie down. She reclipped Blondie's leash and stood up, "Who all do you need to buy for yet?"  
"Chad, Gabs and a few others…" Troy replied, with a shrug, "Why?"  
"I know the perfect place to get something for Chad… And Gabriella! Come on!" Sharpay said, running off down the street. Blondie followed her and Troy sighed before running after her.

* * *

_I Know, Not the Best Chapter... But Ryella in upcoming Chapters... and Taylor Shows up... and A Bit of Drama Coming up too!  
Now Please Review your Comments, Questions, Concerns or Ideas!  
Thanks!  
Ashley_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey Guys! Sorry for the wait! I'm gonna try to wrap this up soon... But anyways thanks for reviewing!_

**actingalexis13**

**zashleyalways**

**Chel08**

**Tryanistique-xx**

_Thanks Guys! You rule!_**  
**

* * *

**Christmas Surprises**

**Last Time:  
**

Troy finished a little later and they grabbed there bags, heading towards the door. As they were almost out Sharpay reilised something, "Ohmigosh! I almost left Blondie!" She threw her bags in to Troy's arm and ran back in to the store after Blondie.

"Who's Blondie?" Troy muttered to himself after taking Sharpay's bags. He waited by the door for her to come back and a few minutes later she came back carrying her Maltipoo.

"Found her!" She said, smiling as she stepped out the door. Troy followed.

"I didn't know you had a dog…"  
"Daddy bought her for me for my birthday two years ago!" Sharpay said, bending over to set Blondie down. She reclipped Blondie's leash and stood up, "Who all do you need to buy for yet?"  
"Chad, Gabs and a few others…" Troy replied, with a shrug, "Why?"  
"I know the perfect place to get something for Chad… And Gabriella! Come on!" Sharpay said, running off down the street. Blondie followed her and Troy sighed before running after her.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_**Sharpay & Troy**_

"So… I'll see you at my party on Sunday, right?" Sharpay asked, as she and Troy walked back towards her house. Blondie was in Sharpay's arms and Troy was carrying their truckload of bags. The Two –or three if you count Blondie- had been shopping all day, it was now 4 o'clock and they both had everything they needed for gifts… well… almost.

Troy nodded, "Yep. Gabs and Chad will be there too!"  
"Great! Call me later!" Sharpay said as they reached her drive. She slipped her bags out of Troy's hand and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She blushed and ran up her drive then, "Bye Troy!" she yelled, before shutting the door.

Troy grinned, "Bye Shar!" He slowly, reluctantly, left her house. He wouldn't have left though if he hadn't realized he forgot to tell Gabi and Chad that he was leaving.

_**Kelsei & Ryan**_

"Shouldn't Shar be home by now? Maybe we should try calling her cell again… I mean she _did_ miss voice lessons today and she _never_ misses them…" Kelsei began to mumble to herself, worried about Sharpay as she paced about the kitchen with the phone in her hand.

Ryan watched Kelsei pace, boredly, "Kels, Something tells me Sharpay's fine…" He said, as he ate a banana and spun around on his stool.

"Ryan! How can you be so calm about this? How can you be sure she's okay when her cell phone isn't on?" Kelsei asked, clearly exasperated.

Ryan shrugged, "It's a twin thing…" He stuffed the rest of the banana in his mouth then.

Kelsei sighed, "Fine but if she isn't—" Kelsei stopped hearing someone yell 'Bye Troy!' and closing the door. A Moment Later Blondie came jogging around the corner. "Sharpay's Home!" Kelsei yelled, and then ran around the corner, giving Sharpay a huge hug.

Ryan smiled and followed Kelsei around the corner, his banana still in his mouth. "I Old ewe mo!" He said.

Sharpay and Kelsei gave him a strange look, "Chew your banana up then tell me!" Kelsei said.

Ryan did has he was told, "I told ya so!"

"Oh…"

"Told her what?" Sharpay asked, cocking one eye brow up and pulling away from Kelsei.

"That you were fine. Kels was worried because you missed voice lessons today and were gone by 5:30 this morning…"

"Oh…" Sharpay smiled, "Well I'm fine so I'll just be…"  
"Not so fast!" Ryan said, stopping Sharpay from leaving. Being her twin he sensed that there was something amiss, "Where _were _you?"  
"Shopping…." Sharpay replied with a shrug, "Now can I go I…"  
"All day?"  
Sharpay nodded, "I had a lot of shopping left to do…"  
"But just yesterday you told me you had almost everything…"  
"So?"  
"So you're lying… Where were you really?"

"I told you already I was—" Sharpay started, becoming annoyed.

Ryan cut her off. "With who?"  
Sharpay smirked, "None of your business…"  
"Sharpay—"  
"Ryan!"  
Ryan sighed, "Fine. But we will find out!"  
Sharpay shrugged, "Of course you will… 'Cause he and or She are coming to our party" And with that she grabbed her bags and skipped off up the stairs. Ryan just sighed as he walked in to the living room. Kelsei walked up stairs to her room, deciding to finish wrapping her presents.

_**Chad & Troy**_

"Where the Heck have you been?!" Chad exclaimed as Troy came walking in the front door to their apartment.

"Hi to you too…" Troy muttered, taking his coat off and setting his shoes against the wall.

"Hi. Now anyways, where were you?!" Chad asked, following Troy to their bedroom where Troy threw his bags down on his bed.

"Shopping." Troy replied simply with a shrug.

"All Day?" Chad asked, giving Troy a suspicious look. "I know how much you hate to shop dude. Now c'mon tell me the truth!"  
"I _am_ telling you the truth!" Troy insisted. "Have you even _seen_ the lines for stuff in New York? They're _Huge_!"

Chad shrugged, "Still…" He looked Troy over, "I don't believe you? Who or what made you stay shopping for about 10 hours?"  
"Someone. And that someone invited us to her Christmas Party on Sunday so find something Nice to wear…" Troy walked towards the bedroom door, _'It was Sharpay' _Chad thought smirking as Troy added, "Oh and don't touch those bags." He stepped out the door and a few moments later came back, "Where's Gabs?"  
"She went to pink Taylor up at the airport! Her plane just arrived" Chad explained, with a shrug, "She said she'd be back in a few hours…" Troy nodded then disappeared in to the living room. Chad threw a glance at Troy's bags then slowly left the room to go watch TV with Troy, happy that Taylor would soon be there.

* * *

_Well There's the update..._

_  
Now I have a question.  
Would you rather have:  
RyanXGabriella  
or  
RyanXKelsei_

_Review & Tell me please!  
Thanks for reading & I'll try to update soon!  
Ashley_


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry for such a Long wait Guys! I intended to have this story done awhile back but I got busy. This Chapter is kinda short but I'll update soon. Thanks for all the great reviews!_

* * *

**Christmas Surprises.**

**Chapter 8**

**_Gabs, Troy & Chad_**

"Hello? Anyone up?" The door to Troy, Chad and Gabi's apartment opened slowly and in stepped 3 figures. The first one noticed the TV on and could hear snoring, "Oh, there they are!" she said as she flipped on the light. It was none other then, Gabi.

"Do they always fall asleep?" The boy that was with Gabi asked.

Gabriella simply shrugged, "They must've stayed up waiting on us to get home… I mean it is like 2 AM, Jason!" She walked over to the couch and arm chairs where Troy and Chad had fallen asleep. She turned off the cartoon that was on the TV and gently shook Troy. "Hey Troy…" she murmured.

Troy stirred, his eyes slowly opened, "Oh… Hey Gabs" he yawned, "What took you?"  
Gabriella smiled as she shook Chad to wake him up, "Tay had to catch a later plane because _someone_ wanted to see Kelsei and couldn't get his but out of bed in time to catch the earlier plane" both Taylor and Gabriella cast a glance at Jason who was turning Red.

"My bad…" he muttered as Chad groaned.

"Troy! Stop… I'm trying to sleep" Chad went to turn over but ended up falling off the couch, "Ow!" he rubbed his head and then noticed several people laughing, more then just Gabi and Troy. "Oh… Hey Gabs" he smiled and seen Taylor. "Tay! You made it!" he ran over to her and gave her a hug, not really noticing Jason.

"Of course!" Taylor smiled, giving Chad a quick kiss. The two had gotten together a while back. "Why wouldn't I have?"  
Chad shrugged as he noticed Jason, "Oh Hey Jason…"  
"Hey Man" Troy nodded at Jason as he finally climbed out of the arm Chair.

"Hey guys" Jason nodded to them both.

"I don't wanna be rude… but I'm off to bed, Night" Troy yawn and trudged in to his and Chad's bedroom.

"What's gotten in to him?" Taylor asked as she watched him leave.

"He was out shopping with Sharpay all day…. He's seriously fallin' for her" Chad replied with a shrug, he yawned. "But I think I'm going to head off to bed too… I mean Cartoons take a lot out of ya!" he paused, "Night Tay. Night Gabs… Jason" Chad yawned and walked off to his room.

"You guys must be tired" Gabriella turned to Taylor and Jason after Chad and Troy had left, "Tay, you can have my bed and Jason, you can have the couch to sleep on"  
"Thanks Gabs, but where will you sleep?" Taylor asked.

"Oh... The floor" Gabriella shrugged, "It's no big deal"  
"No, I'll take the floor" Jason offered, "Gabs can have the couch or Taylor who ever"  
"I'll have the couch, Gabi, now go get some Rest" Taylor said.

Gabriella gave her an unsure look, "You guys sure? I mean I really don't mind…" Taylor and Jason shook there heads.

"Night Gabi" Taylor said, sitting down on the couch. Jason grabbed a blanket from the arm chair Troy was on and sat on the floor.

"Night Gabs"  
"Good Night" Gabriella smiled and then disappeared in to her bedroom ready for a good night's sleep.

_**Sharpay, Ryan & Kelsei**_

"Beep… Beep…. Beep…Be—" Sharpay groaned as her fist hit the top of her pink alarm clock. She slowly opened her eyes reading the little red numbers on her alarm clock: _5:02 AM_. Sighing, Sharpay threw her blankets off of her body and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She stood up, sliding on a house coat and slippers, and walked down stairs. Tomorrow evening was the day of their party and she had some decorators coming around 6 today so she figured she'd go ahead and get breakfast over with.

"Morning!" Kelsei cautiously greeted Sharpay as she walked in to the kitchen. She was worried about saying the wrong thing considering how yesterday Sharpay snapped at them.

"Hey…" Sharpay muttered, sliding on to a stool. She felt some tension in the air but choose to ignore it. "What's for breakfast and where's Ryan?"  
"Ryan's in bed." Kelsei replied as she reached for her oven mitt "And we're having French toast sticks…"  
Sharpay nodded as she grabbed a banana, "You're up early"  
Kelsei nodded, "Yeah… The Decorators are coming so I figured I'd get up an hour earlier…."  
Sharpay nodded again as she sighed. She still felt some tension and figured it was because of her argument with Ryan yesterday, "Listen Kels… I'm—"  
"Hey Kelsei, Sharpay" Ryan walked in to the kitchen wearing his Pajamas and night Hat. He slid in to the stool next to Sharpay seeming pretty oblivious to the tension of the room, "What time did you say those decorating people are coming?"  
"6" Kelsei replied as she put some French toast sticks on a plate. She handed those to Ryan then got some for Sharpay and herself.

"Okay…" Ryan nodded, "and Thanks…"  
"Yeah… So what were you saying Sharpay?" Kelsei asked as she slid the plate over to Sharpay.

"Um… Never mind…" Sharpay took a quick bite out of her French toast sticks and sighed.

They finished breakfast in silence and then all three went their separate ways. After they all got dressed Kelsei went in to the living room and began to work on her Christmas music and Ryan began to watch cartoons while wrapping some presents. Sharpay got her cell and began to make calls about food, music, entertainment, lighting…. –anything they needed for their party tomorrow- as she told the decorators what they wanted done. This was going to be a long day!

* * *

_I Hope Y'all liked it. I'll update again soon! Sorry again for such the long wait but this story will be wrapping up in a few Chapters. Please Read & Review and the Pairings I decided on/You guys voted on are listed below._

_TroyxSharpay_

_RyanxGabriella (sorry to the RyanxKelsei Fans!)  
_

_ChadxTaylor_

_JasonxKelsei_


	9. Author's Note and Poll

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews. I'm sorry I didn't update like I promised... I got busy, have a slight case of writer's block and now this. Anyways, like I said on all my other stories... my computer crashed last night. We finally got it running but the Microsoft Word got deleted from the computer. So now I have to find a CD and re install it. That could take a bit of time. So... I have a couple chapters left of this story and I have a couple of choices on what to do. Your pick.**

**Here's the choices:  
-I continue this story after I get my Microsoft word back  
-I put the story on hold and continue in October or November  
-I close this story and put it back up in October or November**

**What do you guys think? Sorry about the mishaps!**


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: **Hey everybody! I haven't got my Microsoft word back, unfortunately since my computer is 12 years old... it doesn't look like it's going to happen. But, on the plus side, my mom said we'll get a new computer "When the snow flies"... so that should be...October or November. xD But, I'm not going to keep you waiting until then! My cousin was nice enough to let me use her computer. So updates on my stories will be coming soon! Yay! Anyways, here's this chapter!  
**

* * *

**

**Christmas Surprises**

**Chapter 9**

_**December 24**__**th**__**, Ryan, Sharpay & Kelsei's house at about 5 o'clock**_

"Are you sure that's everything?" A frustrated looking Sharpay asked. She, along with a worried Kelsei and a bored Ryan, was standing outside of their house, looking it over. They had spent majority of the day decorating the rather large sized house, and even if it did look magnificent, Sharpay wasn't satisfied.

"For the thousandth time, Shar, it looks great!" Ryan muttered, pushing his now paranoid sister towards the door. "And before you ask, I'm sure."  
Sharpay huffed and pushed Ryan's arms away from her, walking the rest of the way inside on her own. Kelsei and Ryan soon followed, knowing Sharpay would yell if they didn't.

Glancing around the well decorated building made Sharpay beam proudly. No matter how paranoid she was she knew for a fact that this was going to be an awesome party. After all, the decorations were great, the food was great, the guest list was cool, her outfit was magnificent and all of her presents were perfect. Well, except one. She had searched for a few hours yesterday, looking for the perfect gift for Troy, but nothing seemed to be right. Now, the only thing she had for him was a framed picture of them when they were in 6th grade or so. Troy had always liked that picture… so it was the best she could do. She just hoped Troy would apperciate the gift.

With a slight sigh, the blonde sat down in front of the large Christmas tree in their living room. People would start arriving any minute and for some reason she just didn't feel like they were ready. Attempting to push the negative thoughts aside, she carefully fixed a wrinkle in her expensive, glittery, red dress. The dress was bought special for the occassion. It didn't have any sleeves but rather tyed behind her neck. The back was pretty much open until her waist where the glittery skirt joined with the upper part. The skirt ran to her knees and was slightly ruffled at the end. She had her hair pulled into a high, fancy ponytale and also had on a slight coat of makeup. She wore some dangly diamond earrings and several other braclets and necklaces. As far as she was concerned, she looked perfect in every way. But yet... something still wasn't quite right.

The loud doorbell jolted Sharpay from her thoughts. "I'll get it!" Ryan yelled, walking to the door as quickly as he could with out ruining his outfit. He had on a simple black suit with a red velvet tie. A black newsboy hat was on his head, even if Sharpay had told him countless times that the newsboy cap had ruined the entire outfit. But oh well, it was too late to go back now.

Sharpay slowly stood up and put on her best smile before slowly making her way to the door where Kelsei and Ryan both stood. Kelsei had on a green dress that had tanktop like sleeves. The skirt was long and frilly. And, having been Sharpay's dress last year, it was full of glitter. Sharpay had pulled Kelsei's hair up into a fancy bun and made her lose the hats and glasses, replacing them with contacts and a fancy hair peice. As far as both girls were concerned, Kelsei looked great.

Tossing a smile at the people who stood at the door, they quickly invited them in before declaring that Ryan was the 'greeter'. The two girls retreated inside with the newly arrived guests as Ryan stood outside on the porch, attempting to be a good greeter.

**_7:15 at Ryan, Sharpay and Kelsei's house_**

The loud music from inside the house could probably be heard for miles and the bright lights on the house made the atmosphere rather cheery. But yet for some reason the blonde girl on the porch couldn't feel any more miserable then she already did. She had a clipboard in her hand and she was sitting on the porch swing, freezing as she took her turn as the greeter -marking off names as people showed up. Katie was here, and Ryan's good friend Eithen. Somehow, Ryan and Sharpay's family had shown up... even their annoying older sister, Anastasia, and their little brother, Derek. So she couldn't help but wonder why she felt so... miserable.

Maybe it was because of the freezing weather outside? But no, that couldn't have been it. Even if it was her turn to be the greeter, Ryan and Kelsei said she could come in any time since majority of the guests were already there. But the blonde knew that music and cheerful people would only make her feel worse so she was just going to stay outside until Kelsei and Ryan forced her to come in. But maybe she should've grabbed atleast a light jacket?

She shook off the thoughts as she glanced toward the end of the well lit driveway. Four figures could be seen walking up the drive way, one of which could easily be identified. Chad. Which meant the other three were... Gabriella? Troy? and... some family friend? Sharpay attempted to put the peices together as she felt slightly more hopeful. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all?

But as the figures got closer and she could make out their faces, she realized that Troy wasn't one of the four. She was right about Chad, and Gabriella, but the other two were a definate surprise. "Jason? Taylor? I didn't know you two were here in New York!" She put on her best smile, even though she felt her heart sink.

"Surprise." Taylor said with a smile. "And happy holidays." She cautiously adjusted her dark blue winter coat that covered the upper part of her long sea green dress. Taylor wasn't the type to wear dresses, but Gabriella had told her that it was a fancy party. Plus, Gabriella's long sky blue dress was almost identical to Taylor's dress.

Missing the point, Jason turned around and started walking down the drive. "Alright, since you don't want me here I'll be going..."

Chad grabbed Jason's arm and yanked him back over to the small group that had formed in front of the porch. "No Jason. Not what she meant."

"Well sorry." Jason rolled his eyes, turning back around to face the others. He smoothed the wrinkle on the sleeve of his suit. "But you wrinkled my suit."

"You'll live... my suits wrinkly too." Chad muttered, rolling his eyes at Jason.

Sharpay smiled, pulling Taylor and Gabriella into a hug as Chad and Jason aruged over wrinkly suits. "Happy holidays to you, too. But can I ask a question?"

"Go for it." Gabi nodded, with a soft smile. "And then I want to ask you a question."

"Alright well... where's Troy?" Sharpay slowly asked, not sure if she wanted the answer.

"Troy's not here?" Gabriella and Taylor asked in unison.

Chad and Jason turned to face the girls, overhearing them. "Say what?"

Sharpay shook her head, "No... he's not. Is he supposed to be?"

"Well..." Gabriella and Taylor glanced at eachother.

Chad nodded, not catching the tension. "Yeah. The dude left by 5 saying something about swinging by Macy's and then heading to Sharpay's house for the party. He said he'd see us there."

"Maybe he just got... caught in traffic?" Taylor suggested, seeing the sunken expression on Sharpay's face. "I'm sure he'll be here soon."

"Yeah..." Sharpay muttered with a sigh. _'Or maybe he just lied about everything...' _She added in her thoughts. "Now... what was your question?" She slowly asked Gabi, wanting to get the topic away from Troy.

"Why are you outside in that dress when it's 15 degress and snowing? Let alone why you have an awesome party going on inside?" Gabriella asked.

"Because it was my turn to be greeter and the house is kind of... crowded." Sharpay half lied with a small shrug. She put on a fake smile, before walking up the steps to the house. "But come on... let's go have some fun!" And with that, she disappeared inside.

"Oh yeah!" Chad exclaimed, once again oblivious to the tension. And with that he ran off inside of the house. Jason quickly ran after Chad leaving Gabriella and Taylor outside.

Both girls rolled their eyes. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Gabriella asked after Sharpay, Chad and Jason had disappeared into the house.

"You mean that my boyfriend is a total idiot... or that we really need to get Troy here before Sharpay gets even more sunk and they both end up heart broken?" Taylor replied.

"Both. But mainly the part about Troy and Sharpay. Now come on!" Gabriella grabbed Taylor's arm and started back down the driveway. Both of the girl's were unaware of the blonde boy who had been standing in the doorway throughout the whole conversation.

The boy pulled the door closed before slowly following Taylor and Gabriella down the drive. This would be a night to remember.

* * *

**AN: **Well... there's that chapter. Not sure if I like it or not but oh well, whatever. It doesn't matter as long as you guys like it! Anyways... please reveiw so I know if you like it or not. I'll try to update again soon... but the next story I update will be 'Best Friends' not sure which one after that.

Now enough rambling for me. Let me know what you think. :) And sorry about spelling errors, let's just say I wrote this in a hurry. xD 


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: **Hey guys! I apoligize for the wait... I expected to have it up sooner. Haha. Anyways, are you guys as excited as I am that High School Musical 2 premieres Friday? Gosh, I can't wait! I got the Soundtrack yesterday and it's beyond awesome! I've got 'All for One' stuck in my head right now. My favorite song is that 'Humuhumunukunukua'pau' It's so funny:) But my mum thinks it's totally weird. xD

Haha, anyways... enough small talk! On with the next chapter. :)

**

* * *

Christmas Surprises**

**Chapter 10**

**_Taylor & Gabriella_**

"So... This is Macy's then?" Taylor asked as the two girls stopped in front of the rather large building. She glanced the building up and down before slowly turning to her friend -in hopes of having the right building so they could find Troy and get out of here.

"Yeah..." Gabriella nodded slowly as she glanced up at the tall building in front of her. 'Gosh... This is going to take forever.' She thought with a sigh. Hopefully though, in the end, it would all be worth it. "Well... What are we waiting for... We're not going to find Troy this way." And with that the brunette was slowly reaching for the door handle.

"Gabriella, Taylor, wait!" Both girls spun around at the sound of a familiar... But yet unfamiliar voice. The person was calling from down the street as he quickly ran toward them, clearly out of breath. He stopped several yards away from both girls to catch his breath and his hood of his expensive winter coat fell off to reveal the blonde boy. The same blonde boy that had over heard Gabriella and Taylor's conversation at the party.

"Ryan?" Gabriella gasped after a minute. She hadn't actually seen him since that day at Starbucks... And she hadn't talk to him in god knows how long. She grinned, with delight -momentarily forgetting about Troy and Sharpay- as she quickly walked over to Ryan and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. The boy happily returned the hug, glad that she had remembered him. "What are you doing here?" She quietly asked.

"Looking for you." Ryan replied, still attempting to catch his breath. "I overheard your conversation with Taylor at the party as I was coming out to make Pay come in... And I honestly couldn't let you look for Troy alone, could I?" He gave her a sheepish smile.

Gabriella giggled, releasing Ryan from her hug. "Nah... But thanks, we can use all the help we can get." She glanced over her shoulder at Taylor who hadn't said anything since Ryan had gotten there. Taylor simply nodded with a small smile to both Ryan and Gabriella.

"Great." Ryan nodded, finally catching his breath. "So... Did you try calling him?" Both girls quickly exchanged looks and after a moment or two of silence, Ryan took that as a no. "No? Well... Maybe we should start there?" He chuckled as he pulled out his fancy dark blue Razor phone. "What's his number? I'll call him up."

"Here." Gabriella gently took Ryan's cell phone and slowly typed Troy's number in. She held it up to her ear and walked around the corner away from Ryan and Taylor.

"So..." Ryan slowly glanced after Gabriella before smiling awkwardly at Taylor. Taylor and him hadn't ever really gotten along in high school so he wasn't really sure what to say to break the ice now. Maybe Taylor had changed? Well... It was worth a shot. "What's been up with you?"

Taylor raised an eyebrow, returning the awkward smile that the former Drama king had given her. Was he still the same old clueless drama king he had been in high school or had he changed? And if he changed was it for the better or for the worse? The girl wasn't sure what to think of him for once in her life so she decided to keep her reply short, sweet and to the point. "Just college and stuff. You know, the usual."

Ryan merely nodded, not sure what else to say. It wasn't looking very hopeful for them to get along now either. He slowly leaned on the window sill of a dark store next to Macy's. Obviously, the store wasn't open for Christmas Eve... Like Macy's was. But Macy's was about to close anyways... In about 10 minutes when it was 7:30. Which meant... If Troy was in there he'd be coming out any second anyways.

Ryan sighed, watching his breath freeze in the air as he did so. He rammed his hands down in the pockets of his coat, hoping that Gabriella would finish her conversation with Troy soon. The sooner she did that, the sooner they would find Troy, and the sooner he could get back to -as Sharpay put it- 'The party of the year'... Or at least to somewhere warm. Even with it being Christmas Eve, he wasn't in the highest of moods... Probably due to the cold. And from the look Taylor was giving the nearby street light, she wasn't in the highest of moods either. "Gosh... You think Gaby will hurry up?"

"Let's hope." Taylor replied, with a sigh. Ryan watched as her breath also froze in the cold winter air. 'Maybe it wasn't such a great idea coming after the girls in the first place?' Ryan thought. But, he quickly shoved the thought away knowing that it was great to see Gabriella again, and maybe she felt the same way. Plus, he could spend more time with her this way... And possibly, help find make his sister's day. If it wasn't for Sharpay being upset about Troy he wouldn't be here in the first place. But atleast this way he could spend some time with Gabriella. So maybe it would be worth it. Maybe.

As if reading both Taylor and Ryan's thoughts about her, Gabriella walked back around the corner several seconds later. She handed Ryan back his cell phone and then looked up at about the third floor's window of Macy's. She didn't say anything though, and Ryan or Taylor weren't sure if that was good or bad.

Deciding to push his luck, Ryan spoke the question that was on both his and Taylor's mind. "Where is he?"

Gabriella glanced over at Ryan, with a soft smile. "Don't worry." She said quietly, before glancing at Taylor -knowing that she had the same thought it mind- "He'll be coming. After I told him how Sharpay was upset since he wasn't there... He quickly explained that he couldn't possibly show up with out a good gift for her. And somehow he lost track of time... Thus, leaving us with this mess." After saying that, the girl glanced back up at the window for some reason.

Ryan and Taylor both slowly nodded, taking in what Gabriella had quietly explained. "Are you sure he's coming... _Tonight_?" Taylor asked after a minute or two as she followed her friend's gaze to the window. "I mean, he could've meant he was coming _tomorrow_ or _next week_ or after he spends _forever_ looking for a perfect gift that doesn't even exist!"

"Tay, relax." Gabriella said, slowly turning to face her friend. "Troy is coming... _Tonight_. With or without the perfect gift I made him promise to show. Besides, Macy's is closing for the holidays in a mere five minutes or less. He'll have to come out."

"Alright..." Taylor gave a defeated sigh as she leaned on the window sill next to Ryan. She glanced down at her shoes, pulling her hood up against the sudden, cold gust of wind. From the corner of her eye she noticed Ryan do the same and Gabriella slightly shiver since her coat didn't have a hood. Ryan motioned for Gabriella to come over, which she gladly did, and the two huddled together against the cold. 'How cute.' Taylor secretly smiled to herself as she continued to watch them from the corner of her eye.

* * *

Several minutes later, a boy came walking out of Macy's with a single shopping bag in hand. He started to walk down the street past three figures -two girls and a boy- but then suddenly stopped when he recognized the boy. The boy had his arms around a shorter girl -attempting to protect her from the cold breeze and the light snowfall that had started. He couldn't see the girl's face -since it was buried against the boy's chest- but he could slightly see the boy's face. 'Ryan.' He thought.. Then, voicing his thoughts aloud, he repeated what he had thought. "Ryan?"

The boy looked up from the girl that was cuddled against him, and the girl next to them looked up from her feet as well. Then, the girl that was leaning against the boy slowly lifted her head as well. All at once, the three of them voiced their thoughts. "Troy!" From the looks of it there was one relieved expression, one happy expression and one expression that was a mixture of several things... That expression was Ryan's. And Troy really wasn't sure what to think of Ryan's expression.

"Gaby? Taylor? Ryan?" Troy addressed them each as he recognized them. "What are you guys doing out in the cold? I thought you'd be at the party." As he said this, he pretty much looked at Ryan. Ryan gave him a partial glare before slowly letting go of Gabriella -his face softening at her.

"We were..." Gabriella said slowly. Taylor nodded in agreement and then both girls began to explain how they came to standing outside of Macy's, on Christmas Eve, in the beginning of a snow storm. By the time they finished explaining, it was snowing pretty hard and the wind had slightly picked up. But Ryan remained quiet... Not having much to say for some reason.

"Shar really thinks I ditched her?" Troy started, after thinking everything over. Both girls and Ryan nodded. "But I was just worried about finding the perfect gift! I didn't mean to make her think that."

Ryan sighed, deciding to finally say something. "Well if it helps... 'Pay couldn't find the perfect gift for you either."

"But I told her the other day that she didn't have to get me anything." Troy stated, with a small sigh. "I've really screwed up, haven't I?"

"Well... I wouldn't-" Gabriella started.

Taylor sighed, cutting her friend off. "Yes Troy, you did. But if you want to fix this we have to go... now!"

"Right." Troy nodded with a small sigh. "Let's go!" He pulled his hood up and raced off down the sidewalk. Taylor slowly followed and Gabriella and Ryan exchanged looks.

"I guess we should follow..." Ryan said slowly.

"Yeah..." Gabriella nodded.

"Alright... let's go." Ryan smiled, and grabbed Gabriella's hand. The two then slowly followed after Troy and Taylor... hoping to get back to the party before it started snowing any worse.

* * *

The blonde gave a small smile. "I'm glad you're enjoying it Katie."

"Sharp... what's wrong?" Katie stated as she folded her arms. "You're usually a go happy, care free girl when it comes to parties. Especially _your _parties."

"I... don't know, Katie." Sharpay sighed, glancing down at her feet. She was debating on rather or not to tell her friend what was bugging her. But she quickly decided against it and glanced back up at the girl, giving her best fake smile. "I guess I'm just all partied out. What's it been... three hours now?"

"Yeah! Three fabulous hours! But, c'mon Sharp... you know as well as I know that you don't get partied out until _atleast_ five hours." Katie glanced her friend up and down and then gave a smug smile. "This is about a boy... isn't it?"

Sharpay quickly shook her head. "No way!"

"What's his name?" Katie insisted, still having the smug smile on her face.

Even with Katie being Sharpay's best friend... the blond was really wishing she could just wipe that smile right off the girl's face. But- knowing that that wasn't going to happen... and Katie wasn't going to get off her back until she spilled- Sharpay simply sighed. "Troy..." She muttered in a barely audible voice.

"Troy?" Katie repeated. Sharpay nodded. "You mean like the same Troy you said you were crushing on in High School?" Sharpay nodded once again. "Oh my gosh, Sharp!" She gasped, "Where's he at?"

Sharpay shook her head. "Forget it Katie... Troy isn't here and he's not showing up."

"Are you sure?" Katie asked, glancing past Sharpay a minute before turning back to her friend. "I mean... what if he walked in?"

"No Katie... he's not coming. He set me up. Just forget everything I told you about him in high school and about the other day. Troy and I are through."

"But Sharp-"

"Katie, no." Sharpay shook her head. "I really don't want to talk about it right now." The blonde sighed, folding her arms. "Troy and I are through. He set me up and that's all there is to it. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going outside to think things through." And without another word, Sharpay pushed her way through the crowd and out into the back yard. Little did she know that Katie had been trying to point out that Ryan, Gabriella, Taylor and Troy had just walked in the door. And the brunette was pretty sure that by the look on Troy's face he had heard everything Sharpay had just said.

* * *

**AN: **Well... I think it's kinda long but oh well:) It was originally longer but then I cut some unneeded stuff. I was going to continue on but I thought I'd leave a small cliff hanger. Haha, sorry guys. I'll try to update again soon! But that might be hard since school goes back Tuesday. :( 

Oh, and I promise Kelsi, Jason and Chad will be in the next chapter too. As well as a bit of Chaylor,Ryella, Jelsi and Troypay. Yay! Only a couple more chapters left of the story... I think. xD I don't know about a sequel to this one... but if you've got any ideas for one or want a sequel, let me know. I also need some ideas for the next couple chapters. Any takers?

Anyways, please read and review and I'll talk to you guys next time!


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: **Hey guys! This is Chapter 10 of 'Christmas Surprises'. I'm updating all my story this weekend and I'm going to try to put another High School Musical story out by tomorrow evening, too. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter... there's only one chapter left after this. Please excuse any spelling errors since my cousin's spell check isn't working right now. I hope you like it and don't forget to review:)

**

* * *

Christmas Surprises**

**Chapter 11**

_**Sharpay**_

"I can't believe him..." The blond muttered under her breath as she slammed the back door to the house behind her. She wasn't worried about everyone hearing it since their music was so loud. Nor, was she worried about what Katie might think... all she cared about was getting as far away from everybody and everything as possible. That way, she could release her anger for _him_... the boy who had won over and broken her heart all within a couple of days. Troy Bolton.

After several minutes of walking, the blond finally reached her destination. It was a small area a ways back in their yard. A small porch swing was sitting in between two oak trees. A small pond with a stone bridge over it was several yards away from the swing. It was where Sharpay came to think, vent her anger, or even to celebrate alone when something great happened. It was _her _place.

Sharpay plopped down on the swing, pulling her legs up to her chest and laying her head against them. She didn't care that it was snowing like no tomorrow, that it was dark outside, or even that she wore nothing but a pair of high heels and fancy red party dress. All she cared about was Troy Bolton and how he had set her up. '_How could he?'_ She thought, letting a couple tears roll down her cheeks. _'I thought he cared.'_

"Sharpay!" A voice interrupted her thoughts as someone shouted her name. Sharpay heard the door slam shut at the house and then some snow crunching beneath someone's feet quite quickly. _'Crud.'_ She thought. _'Someone's coming.'_ Biting her lip, Sharpay used the back of her hand and wiped off her running mascara to the best of her abilities. She did her best to make it look like she hadn't been crying moments before and then slowly stood up and fixed her dress.

"Yeah?" The blond called back to who had ever yelled. She hadn't realized how dark it was before now, as she glanced around for the source of who ever had been calling. _'Please don't let it be Troy...' _She prayed quietly to herself.

"Where are you?" The voice came again and it was only then that Sharpay realized that it was, indeed, the voice of the person she hated the most right now. _'What the heck is he doing here?'_

"Why do you care?" Sharpay snapped. She glared at the snow in front of her, secretly wishing that looks could kill. If they could, Troy would've definitely been in for it.

"Shar, c'mon... you know I care about you!" Sharpay could hear Troy's voice getting closer and knew that she needed to move unless she wanted him to find her. Standing up, she slowly started to follow the wooden fence several yards behind her swing towards the front lawn.

"Don't call me Shar!" She snapped over her shoulder. "And if you did care... why didn't you show up earlier? Or atleast call? You promised. And a promise is a promise." She paused, leaning on the wooden fence. Only now did she realize how cold it really was and how much it was really snowing.

"Shar_pay_! Please... just give me a chance to explain!" Troy's voice came again. This time, it was even closer than before.

"No." Sharpay started to walk again but then she felt something grab her wrist. _'Bolton.'_

"Sharpay... please." Troy spoke more quietly this time. He carefully spun the blond around to face him, not letting go of her wrist in fear of her walking away. "Give me a chance... I swear, I wasn't just blowing you off."

Sharpay took one look at his face and let out a soft sigh. He looked like he was honestly telling the truth... but she couldn't cave in too quickly. Narrowing her eyes, and attempting to pull her wrist away from Troy's grip, Sharpay gave him the nastiest glare she could muster. "Then what _were _you doing? You passed 'fashionably late' over an hour ago."

"Look, Sharpay... I'm sorry." Troy spoke quickly, slowly loosening his grip on the stuggling blond's wrist. "Ryan, Gaby and Taylor told me everything... I feel terrible. All I wanted to do was find the perfect gift for you and then I lost track of time and-"

Sharpay cut him off, her face softening. "You... you were late because you were looking for the perfect gift... for me?" Troy nodded, unsure of what to think. Sharpay still looked pretty ticked, and she hadn't exactly given any hints in her voice of rather or not she forgave him. "Look, Troy." Sharpay bit her lip and looked down at her toes. She could see them through the strappy high heeled sandels she was wearing. Her eyes followed the silver glittery swirls on each of her toe tails, and then she glanced at each of the maroon-colored backgrounds. She needed to think over what she was going to say.

"Yes?" Troy asked, slowly letting go of Sharpay's wrist. The blond was just staring at her toes... she didn't see to be responding and Troy wasn't sure if that was good or bad. So, for the time being, he just glanced the blond girl over hoping for the best.

"I'm..." Sharpay paused, looking up from her toenails and looking directly into Troy's light blue eyes. "I'm sorry. I know I don't apologize as much as I should... and I lie sometimes too. So you've got every right in the world not to believe me. But I really am sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that... I mean, you're a great guy. It's just that..." She sighed, glancing away from Troy and over to the wooden fence that was nearby. "I... well... It just didn't seem like you were coming... but I'm sorry."

"No, Shar." Troy shook his head. He carefully reached up and turned her head to look at him. Taking a deep breath the boy continued. "_I'm _sorry. I should've told the others where I was going... or have just shown up on time... with or without the gift. I really hate seeing you all upset especially if it's because of me and it's just..." Troy paused, thinking over how to word the next part. "I really like you, Shar. It just didn't seem right coming without a good gift or anything. So _I'm _sorry... you had every right to be mad at _me. _So it's up to you on rather or not to forgive me."

Sharpay glanced up in to Troy's eyes again and gave a small smile. She slowly stood on her toes and gave Troy a soft kiss on his lips. "How's that for an answer?"

"Perfect." Troy smiled, he leaned in to kiss the blond again. After pulling back from their kiss, Troy noticed something. "Aren't you freezing, Shar?"

"Oh..." The blond blushed. "I was mad enough to forget about my jacket and just storm out in the snow." She shrugged. "I'm okay, really."

"No, Shar... you're starting to get frost bite." Troy gave a caring smile and slight chuckle. He grabbed Sharpay's hand. "C'mon... let's go back inside where it's warm." Sharpay merely nodded and then the couple walked back into the house. Both were smiling uncontrolably.

* * *

"You think they're alright...?" Katie asked, glancing amongst Taylor, Gabriella and Ryan. "I mean they've been gone for like... a really long time."

"Yeah..." Gabriella nodded with concern and then glanced up at Ryan. "You think they're okay?"

Taylor and Katie followed Gabriella's gaze to Ryan. "Do you?" They chorused, quietly.

Ryan looked rather hesitant at first as he glanced past all of the people that were dancing and talking around their house. His eyes lingered on the back door that Sharpay and Troy had went out nearly twenty minutes ago. He was about to admit that he didn't know when suddenly the door opened and in stepped Troy and Sharpay.

Ryan felt a small smile come onto his face as he noticed them. It wasn't the fact that they were back that made him smile... but the fact that they were both grinning, holding hands and both had a small blush upon their faces. "Why are you smiling?" Katie asked, yanking him back into reality. "Do you think they're okay or should I call the hospital?"

"No," Ryan started, turning his attention back to Taylor, Gabriella and Katie. He watched his sister and Troy from the corner of his eyes as they made their way onto the dance floor, swaying along to the beat together. "don't call the hospital." He paused, his smile growing. "I'm positive both Troy and Shar are alright."

"How can you be sure though?" Katie demanded. The brunette paused, as if to think. "Oh and don't give me that whole 'she's my twin... I just know these things' junk. I want a straight up, honest, answer."

Ryan was about to reply to Katie when suddenly he changed his mind. Even if Katie and his sister were super tight... Sharpay deserved just a couple minutes to herself with Troy. It was the least he could do considering their arguements earlier in the week. But hey, siblings fight but yet they're still siblings. "Just trust me... I'm sure they're fine." Ryan then turned to Gabriella and with a goofy smile he asked. "Care to dance?"

Gabriella, a bit surprised, felt a soft blush creeping onto her face. She glanced over at Taylor who was giving her a knowing look and then back to Ryan. "I'd love to." Was the girl's simple reply as she grabbed his outstreched hand and followed Ryan to the dance floor. A slow song suddenly started, as if knowing it was the perfect moment. Gabriella carefully wrapped her arms around Ryan's neck and he wrapped his around her waist... both swaying to the music.

And then, there were two.

Taylor and Katie watched their friends for a moment or two before turning to face eachother. Only Taylor noticed Sharpay and Troy dancing nearby Ryan and Gabriella. Katie was the first to break the silence between the two girls. "Look, Taylor. It was great meeting you and all... but I'm going to go find Ethan, Ryan's friend. We kind of came together and yeah..." the girl trailed off with a bit of a dazed smile. "Later." And without another word, the girl was off.

"Well... so much for company." Taylor sighed and was about to head into the kitchen when someone's cold hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who." The person whispered.

"Chad?" Taylor asked... even though she knew it was indeed Chad. When the hands that were over her eyes suddenly disappeared, she was sure of it.

"How'd you know?" Chad asked, with a goofy grin as Taylor turned to face him.

"Lucky guess." Taylor smiled then Chad gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Kels and Jason went off to dance and I can't find the others... so... I decided to come find you." Chad continued to give his goofy grin as the two pulled back. He glanced down at Taylor and added in a more serious tone. "So... care to dance?"

"Sure." Taylor smiled. Then, without giving Chad a second thought, she grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor.

Maybe, just maybe, everything would be alright after all.

* * *


	13. Important Author's Note!

**Important Author's Note Follows. Please Read.**

Hey guys! Alright, don't hurt me... I know I've been absolutely _terrible _about updating lately! I'm sooooo sorry! But this is mostly good news... I think. This notice will be post on all my stories and because I'm too lazy to type five different ones (I haven't changed! Haha.) There's a bit about all of my stories here. Please just scroll and find the ones you wish to hear about. At the bottom there's also a bit of info on a new story I'm working on just for all of you. Yay! Please send me a message or review once you read that. If you have questions or thoughts about the other stories don't hesitate to post those either. Kay?

Anyways, I got a new computer for Christmas and just now got settled in to it enough to go back to story writing. So here I am typing this in hopes that you guys will be able to forgive me and enjoy the updates that will be just around the corner. If you have questions or concerns just let me know As soon as possible. But now, let's move on to the news! Updates will be coming soon (unless other wise stated). Thanks for the understanding! The stories are in alphabetical order.

* * *

**Best Frien****ds: **What else can I say except 'I'm sorry!'. I left you guys in suspense for ages and ages. But I swear I'll make it up. Two action packed chapters are on the way! But what I need from you guys before I can finish those two is some thoughts. Should Momo and Corbin get together? The dance, should Zac finally ask Ashley to it? And Lucas and Nessa, what about them? But one thing I promise no matter what is some Zashley romance! After all, I did leave you hanging after Zac kissed Ashley... so what else can I do. Send any ideas you'd like to see As soon as possible and I'll see what I can do. Sound good?

**Chirstmas Surprises:**Oh my goodness! I have soooo much to say about this story. It's amazing and was super-de-dooper fun to write! I had/have the last chapter in my head but it's just a matter of finding time to type it. So I have a very serious question for all of you. Do you _want _me to post the last chapter or just leave it how it is? Seriously, be honest. I mean, it's spring now and who wants to read about Christmas? Although I am considering a sequel of some sort as well, so if you want me to do that the last chapter is probably needed. Who knows. Anyways, I adore the story but it's up to you guys. Shall I post the last chapter or leave it as it is? And about the sequel, shall I do it or not? Let me know!

**Friendship: **This story is one of my all time favorites to write! I appreciate all of the great reviews. Here's the news for it though. I think I'm going to scrap the current Chapter 2 and repost a better one. Don't worry, though, Troy and Sharpay will meet again. But I feel like in the current second chapter that it concentrates too much on Anya and Ryan. But that's just my opinion, tell me what you think! Should I leave it how it is and move on? Or should I redo it? Either way, I promise at least one new chapter on top of that! Ideas are much appreciated!

**From Ordinary To Extraordinary: **Over the past few days I've established a million and one ideas for this story. So it will no longer be on hold. I promise that as soon as I find the time there will be at least one new chapter up, some drama, and a bit of info on Karina Bolton. I promise to answer your questions ASAP! Ideas are also welcomed. Just send all questions/ideas to me and I'll make a special section for them. Thanks!

**Life Of An Ice Queen: **I'm not sure where I want to take this story. I mean, I am... but I'm not. I guess I'm still in a bit of a slump with this story. But don't panic! I swear as soon as Best Friends, Christmas Surprises, Friendship, and From Ordinary To Extraordinary are updated I'll figure something out for this story! Ideas are much appreciated but please just bare with me. Once again, questions? Ideas? Send them to me! Thanks!

**Junior Problems: **I'm honestly not into this story much anymore. Once I start something, though, I finish it. So It will not be deleted! It will, however, be put on hold until everything else is updated at least once. The only way this will change is if I can come up with some ideas for this story. But, at the moment, I'm in a slump with both 'Junior Problems' and 'The Life Of An Ice Queen'. So please just bare with me, but ideas are much needed (and appreciated!)

**New Story: **Alright, so I don't have many ideas yet but I know two things. First off, I have a faint plot which is a surprise. But I will tell you that this story takes place in Spain and that their Spanish monster the Chupacabra will be involved. Secondly, I can take this story one of three ways. Ashley (Tisdale) is one of the main characters. The others are the main High School Musical cast, Jared Murillo and Drew Seeley. Now here's what I need your opinions on. Should I make the story another Zashley, a Lashley or leave it a Jashley? All three have major possablities from my plot so that's why I need your help. At least a little Jashley is guaranteed but I want to know rather you want me to leave it a Jashley pairing or make it switch over to Zashley/Lashley. Or, there's a possablity of there being all three. But what shall the pairing be in the end? Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
